


Fates: Ethnic and Ideological Conflict

by octagonsun



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cultural Differences, Essays, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28560705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octagonsun/pseuds/octagonsun
Summary: A defense of Fire Emblem Fates because it's a good game. Focus on ethnic issues.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Fates: Ethnic and Ideological Conflict

As things stand, Fire Emblem Fates (FEF hereafter, because saying FEF aloud is cute) is the ugly duckling of modern Fire Emblem. In the wake of Three Houses, it is easy to see it as an aberration whose main value is making FETH possible (and I would definitely say we should appreciate how FETH would not be near so beautiful if not for FEF). It is true that FEF is, in many ways, incomplete and the writing… we can still mourn those poor souls who chose Corrin X Azura before Revelations revelated certain revelations. But, as Borges observed, even though every writer judges each other for what is accomplished, every writer wishes to be judged according to what they hinted at (Como todo escritor, medía las virtudes de los otros por lo ejecutado por ellos y pedía que los otros lo midieran por lo que vislumbraba. – The Secret Miracle). FEF is deeply flawed, yes, but you can really get a sense of some brilliant ideas that the writers did not have the chance to explain or develop, whether or not they intended to do so.

I submit that FEF puts forward themes largely absent in its counterparts. FEF depicts meaningful ethnic conflict and ideological schisms as they are experienced by the participants. By contrast, Fodlán’s diversity exists mostly by implication. FETH’s cast is a cross-section of the elite, who are nearly ethnically homogenous, with token representation of the different minorities. The key countries all share their history. The wars within Fodlán are not particularly ethnic, besides the Agarthan perspective. Awakening’s cast draws from 2 continents and many ethnicities, but Awakening generally does not focus on characters’ or regions’ pasts. Shadows of Valentia has a similar setup to FEF, but is all-around simpler.

Ethnicity is a conjunction of history, nationality, race, religion, ideology, and culture. Ethnicities form however people choose to group themselves together. FEF is focused on two ethnicities: Nohrians and Hoshidans. These ethnicities are historically, politically, culturally, religiously, and ideologically in conflict (race, sadly, is underexplored, although there is racial differentiation between the two parties). Hoshidans see themselves as productive, successful beneficiaries of bountiful land, with a hospitable culture and benevolent approach to foreigners. Nohrian self-image is less pleasant; their identity is permeated with desperation for resources and the closeness to conflict and death that comes from living in an infertile, hostile environment. Nohrians experience more violence and poverty than Hoshidans, but they are also quicker to help and forgive people on the wrong side of life (evidenced by how Hoshidan retainers are largely hereditary, while the Nohrian retainers are often people rescued from desperate circumstances or pardoned and converted to productive activity). These two groups are merely centralizers in a broader swirl of interacting races and ethnicities, fighting to maintain their identities against the influence of their neighbors. These smaller groups take positions of neutrality, appeasement, revolt, and alliance to survive, with varying success.

The different histories, identities, and values of FEF’s nameless continent are in a constant clash. Consider how the members of the different tribes (Rinkah, Felicia, Flora <3, Hayato) present themselves while living in Hoshido or Nohr. They tend to affix themselves to their cultures’ values, more so than they would if they were among their own people, perhaps. When members of an ethnicity are isolated, they often seek to represent their peoples and values well. This can make them play into stereotypes and is especially difficult when they try to follow cultural norms that weren’t designed for life among foreigners (e.g., Rinkah and the law of isolation).

Speaking broadly, both Hoshidan and Nohrian perspectives have their merits. Hoshidans are conflict-averse and do well in those circumstances. However, much of their value system survives only in fair weather. In battle, they struggle to empathize with the enemy or behave magnanimously (worst exemplified when Ryoma denies safe passage to the Nohrians for a medical mission to save Elise. It is true he had no duty to aid the enemy, but being a good person in wartime is not a question of one’s duty). Hoshidans do not take the needs of Nohrians seriously. Even in peacetime, Hoshidans are content to ignore international conditions as they prosper. In contrast, Nohrian culture isn’t very aspirational, in good times or in bad. They are good at coexisting with people of different beliefs and behaviors, but they are too cautious in rebuking and combating corruption (this reaching a boiling point at the time of Fates).

Nohr’s internal ethnic struggle merits extra study. Nohr’s historical religion reveres the Dusk Dragon, but Nohr’s current crisis is based in a radical new religion taking root. The religious component is underplayed in the game, but the brilliant manga Nibelung’s Crown emphasizes this point. It’s important to remember that the primary method to effect change in monarchies is violence, to force a regime change, or control the monarch. Iago, the ideological leader and prime beneficiary of the Anankos Cult’s rise, provokes a violent, internal struggle for the religious and political control of the kingdom. (Radicalization could have been a sufficient explanation for Garon’s change in behavior from negligent but benign to corrupt and exploitative. Alas, Revelations decided to make him secretly an undead puppet instead.) A heretic, in medieval society, is a social contagion and unredeemable. They were considered to be a form of terrorist who brought destruction through ideas, rather than violence. This is the circumstances Nohrian society faces: the acceptable social behaviors become narrower and narrower and tolerance for disagreement disappears as a new, radical orthodoxy replaces the old semiliberal order.

Throughout all these conflicts, Fates does something interesting: we almost never take a step back. The characters are active participants, without the benefits of hindsight. They are too proximate to the issues to analyze themselves in an archaeological sense. They have to make decisions and justify their decisions in the moment. They do not understand what is happening as it happens. Objectively, many of the heroes are bigots, rash, cruel, intolerant. Subjectively, there’s almost nothing that would make them realize that. And so, they continue in their errors. And while games like FETH, where the characters understand better what they are doing, are brilliant, there is value and shades of reality in how FEF’s cast is so much more caught up in the moment, in their histories, identities, and ethnicities.

This is about all I have to say on the subject for now, but I wrote this because I want to talk about Fates in a positive light. Even if the games are imperfect, they are hated more than they deserve. The story, for all its faults, does things that the other modern FE games do not. And, on account of the hate, there’s beautiful analysis that remains undone. Fates is not just a steppingstone towards better, later games. When it comes to FEF, there’s a lot to love.


End file.
